onepiecefandomcom_id-20200215-history
Gomu Gomu no Mi/Teknik Gear Fourth
|secara_harfiah: = Gear Fourth|pengguna: = Monkey D. Luffy|fokus_gaya_bertarung: = Tinju, tubuh karet, otot yang mengembang, kompresi anggota badan, Busoshoku Haki}} Gear Fourth adalah teknik yang pertama kali terlihat dalam pertempuran Luffy melawan Donquixote Doflamingo. Teknik ini dikembangkan oleh Luffy selama pelatihannya di Rusukaina. Gambaran Luffy melapisi lengannya di Busoshoku Haki sebelum menggigit lengannya. Mirip dengan bagaimana ia mengaktifkan Gear Ketiga, ia meniupkan sejumlah besar udara ke tubuhnya, tetapi kali ini ia mengembang struktur ototnya sebelum mendistribusikan udara ke seluruh tubuhnya, dengan penekanan pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Jika Luffy berhenti di tengah hembusan angin, lengannya perlahan-lahan akan mengempis. Saat menggunakan Gear Fourth, Luffy menggunakan Busoshoku Haki-nya secara luas dengan melapisi lengan, kaki, dan sebagian besar tubuhnya di dalamnya hingga berwarna hitam karena pengerasan. Lapisan Haki di seluruh tubuhnya menyerupai ujung tipis yang terbuat dari api, membuatnya tampak seperti tato, dan ia mendapatkan bayangan di sekitar tepi bagian dalam dan luar matanya. Dia juga secara fisik tumbuh lebih tinggi, berdiri sekitar 4 meter. Mirip dengan ketika menggunakan Gear Second, Luffy terus mengeluarkan uap dalam bentuk ini. Dikombinasikan dengan komposisi karet Luffy dan struktur ototnya yang terkompresi, Gear Keempat sama-sama menambah kekuatan ledakan pada serangan Luffy dan memberikannya kemampuan pertahanan yang ditingkatkan jauh melampaui apa yang dia dapat tunjukkan dengan atau tanpa Gear Second atau Gear Third. Bergantung pada situasinya, Luffy dapat mengadaptasi Gear Keempat menjadi berbagai bentuk. Menggunakan Gear Keempat memiliki sejumlah kelemahan untuk Luffy. Ada batas berapa lama dia bisa menjaga Gear Keempat aktif, seperti yang dicatat oleh Luffy sendiri dan Doflamingo. Setelah batas ini tercapai, Gear Keempat secara otomatis dinonaktifkan, membuat Luffy kelelahan dan nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Dia juga tidak dapat menggunakan Haki selama sepuluh menit setelah menggunakan teknik ini karena dengan cepat menghabiskan cadangan Haki-nya. Teknik ini juga sangat membebani stamina Luffy, karena menggunakannya hanya sekali saja membuat Luffy terkuras secara fisik setelahnya sehingga dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri dan bertarung, bahkan setelah dia mendapatkan kembali Haki dan mobilitasnya. Bahkan sesudahnya, Gear Keempat meninggalkan bekas di tubuh Luffy. Mirip dengan Gear Second, menggunakan Gear Fourth menyebabkan metabolisme Luffy meningkat dengan cepat. Faktanya, setelah Luffy memasukkan dirinya ke ukuran kembung dalam pertarungannya dengan Charlotte Cracker, menggunakan Gear Keempat pernah membuatnya membakar sejumlah besar yang dia makan dalam beberapa menit. Lebih jauh lagi, menggunakan Gear Keempat secara singkat untuk kedua kalinya berturut-turut, membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Menggunakan Gear Keempat juga membuatnya lebih rentan tertidur. Dengan demikian "Gear" ini sepenuhnya merupakan pilihan terakhir jika Gear Second dan Third gagal mempengaruhi lawan-lawannya. Namun, kelemahannya telah menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkurang, terutama setelah makan beberapa makanan. Sementara mundur dari pertempurannya dengan Katakuri ketika upaya pertamanya untuk menggunakan Gear Fourth melawannya gagal, Luffy masih bisa berlari dan melarikan diri dari Mirro-World bahkan setelah Gear Fourth-nya habis. Dia masih cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangan mendadak dari Amande dan dia masih bisa menggunakan serangannya, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengilhami mereka dengan Haki. Dia juga memiliki stamina yang cukup untuk melarikan diri dari Big Mom yang gila makanan. Sementara Luffy menggunakan Gear Keempat, kekuatan dan kecepatan fisiknya meningkat ke titik di mana ia mampu membanjiri anggota Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo, dan anggota berpangkat tinggi dari kru Yonko, Charlotte Katakuri, sedangkan sebelumnya, Gear Second's kurangnya kekuatan dan kurangnya kecepatan Gear Third membuat mereka tidak efektif dalam pertarungan. Berbeda dengan bentuk sebelumnya, Gear Keempat berfokus pada kompresi lebih dari peregangan dengan cara yang mirip dengan Bane Bane no Mi. Dia bisa mengompres lengan, kaki, dan kepalanya. Sementara kompresi memberikan gerakan Luffy kecepatan dan kekuatan yang luar biasa, jangkauan serangannya sangat menurun. Sebagai contoh, Gomu Gomu no Bazooka adalah teknik yang Luffy telah membuktikan bahwa ia dapat mengeksekusi jarak yang berbeda-beda, tetapi karena harus benar-benar menekan tinjunya untuk Leo Bazooka, itu mengharuskannya berada tepat di depan Doflamingo. Ketika yang terakhir meluncurkan Kebangkitan Buah Iblisnya, Luffy mengungkapkan kekesalannya karena kesulitannya mendekati Shichibukai. Namun, dia masih dapat memberikan serangan jarak jauh dengan meregangkan bagian tubuh yang ingin dia serang dengan tetap mempertahankan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang hebat, karena tubuhnya masih lebih besar dalam ukuran dan ditutupi oleh Busoshoku Haki. Luffy juga menunjukkan sisi yang jauh lebih fleksibel dari kekuatan Gomu Gomu no Mi dengan mengubah arah serangannya pada pertengahan serangan, dengan memantul dari udara, untuk mengenai lawan yang bergerak tanpa kehilangan momentum. Menurut Doflamingo, kekuatan serangan Luffy sangat diperbesar dalam bentuk ini. Daya tahannya juga ditingkatkan: meskipun dikeraskan dengan Busoshoku Haki, tubuhnya masih kenyal, sehingga pukulan fisik (bahkan yang ditingkatkan dengan Busoshoku Haki) cukup memantul darinya dan / atau digunakan sebagai serangan balik, tergantung pada bentuk penggunaan Luffy.{Qref|name=c784}} Dalam anime, kilau dari bagian hitam Busoshoku dan tato Busoshoku mengambil warna kemerahan. Ini nantinya akan dimasukkan ke dalam manga dengan bentuk Snakeman di sampul Volume 89. Selanjutnya, di anime, Luffy tampaknya mengambil beberapa perilaku seperti kabuki, seperti head-rolling berlebihan, dan kadang-kadang menyeret kata-kata. Suara Luffy juga menjadi kasar dan sedikit lebih dalam. Boundman thumb|left|Gear Fourth: Boundman.Bentuk Gear Keempat pertama Luffy disebut Boundman |Baundoman|Viz and Simulcast subs: Bounce-Man}} Proporsi Luffy menjadi bengkok dan tubuhnya menjadi lebih besar dalam ukuran, dengan lengan, batang tubuh atas, dan kaki dilapisi dengan Busoshoku Haki. Sebagai efek samping, ia tidak mampu berdiri diam di tanah, dan bukannya terus-menerus terikat di tempat. Bentuk ini dibuat untuk memerangi banyak hewan besar dan kuat di Rusukaina. Bentuk ini, seperti Gear Second, tampaknya memanfaatkan prinsip-prinsip Rokushiki. Ia memiliki kedua gerakan kecepatan tinggi yang mengingatkan pada Soru dan kemampuan untuk menendang udara, mirip dengan Geppo, diadaptasi dengan cerdik untuk bekerja lebih baik dengan elastisitas tubuhnya: Luffy tidak hanya membatasi udara, tetapi memungkinkan serangan untuk memantul tubuhnya sendiri . Tubuhnya juga sekarang cukup kuat untuk bertahan dari serangan serangan langsung. Setelah Boundman mendarat di tanah setelah menggunakan serangan, Luffy sepertinya tidak bisa mengendalikan pendaratannya karena proporsi melengkung yang diambil tubuhnya dan memantul seperti bola dengan cara yang lucu sampai dia kehilangan momentum atau entah bagaimana mendapatkan kembali kendali dan mulai "terbang" lagi . Meskipun ia memiliki resistensi yang tinggi untuk memotong serangan dalam bentuk ini, jika lawan yang menggunakan senjata berbilah memiliki Busoshoku Haki dengan kekuatan yang sebanding atau lebih besar dari milik Luffy, mereka akan dapat memotong lengannya yang dilapis dengan relatif mudah. Demikian pula, kekebalannya terhadap serangan gaya tumpul juga tidak absolut. Jika seorang lawan memiliki Haki yang cukup kuat dalam hubungannya dengan kekuatan fisik mereka, adalah mungkin untuk meniadakan pertahanan karet tubuh Luffy yang menggembung dan melukainya. Tank Man Selama pertempuran dengan Charlotte Cracker, Luffy mengungkapkan bentuk Gear Keempat lain yang dikenal sebagai Tankman . Karena peningkatan metabolisme Luffy, Gear Fourth menyebabkan, ia dapat meninggalkan bentuk Tankman dalam waktu singkat setelah menggunakannya. Ini adalah kasus ketika Luffy mampu membakar sejumlah besar biskuit yang dia makan dalam pertarungannya dengan Cracker tak lama setelah dia mengalahkan Komandan Manis. Saat ini, bentuk dasar "Tankman" tidak diketahui, karena satu-satunya waktu telah digunakan adalah setelah Luffy makan Biskuit Cracker ke titik di mana ia benar-benar penuh dan menggunakan bentuk "Versi Manpuku". Snake Man thumb|Gear Fourth: Snakeman. Selama pertempuran dengan Charlotte Katakuri, Luffy mengungkapkan bentuk Gear Keempat lain yang dikenal sebagai Snakeman |Suneikuman|Viz and Simulcast subs: Snake-Man}}. Tidak seperti dua bentuk Gear Keempat lainnya, Luffy tidak berkembang secara signifikan, dengan lengan dan kakinya hanya sedikit diperbesar dan sisa tubuhnya mempertahankan proporsi normal. Penyebaran Haki sedikit lebih terbatas, karena tampaknya tidak meluas ke bahu dan tubuh bagian atas Luffy. Namun, rambut Luffy menjadi berbentuk api seperti Haki-nya dan menjulur ke atas. Alih-alih uap, bentuk ini menghasilkan zat gas yang muncul sebagai campuran uap dan api dan seperti rekan-rekan lainnya juga tampaknya terbungkus di atas bahunya seperti syal sementara dalam bentuk ini. Tinjunya juga melentur berbeda, dengan buku-buku jari pertama diperpanjang, mirip dengan tinju macan tutul.{Qref|chap=895|page=2-3|ep=|Luffy first demonstrates Snakeman.}} thumb|left|Skema warna Snakeman di manga. Dalam bentuk ini, Luffy memperoleh peningkatan signifikan dalam kecepatan dan kemampuan untuk menggunakan "Python" untuk mengubah arah serangannya, yang terakhir yang ia juga miliki dalam bentuk Boundman-nya. Namun, Snakeman memungkinkan serangannya untuk terus mempercepat semakin lama mereka bertahan, memungkinkan Luffy tidak hanya untuk menekan serangan lebih keras pada lawan yang mampu menghindar tetapi juga untuk meningkatkan kecepatan dan kekuatan serangan hingga akhirnya dia mendaratkan serangan. Ini juga memberinya kesempatan untuk menyerang area lawan dengan mudah. Bentuk ini berfokus pada berurusan dengan lawan tangkas yang berspesialisasi dalam menghindari dan membutuhkan kemahiran Luffy yang baru-baru ini meningkat di Kenbunshoku Haki untuk membuat pukulannya menjadi serangan semi-homing. Bentuk ini juga memungkinkan Luffy untuk melompat ketinggian yang layak, seperti yang ditunjukkan ketika dia melompat keluar dari jurang di Dunia Cermin, meskipun kemampuan lompatannya dibandingkan dengan Boundman tidak diketahui. Namun, karena kurangnya inflasi tubuhnya, pertahanan Luffy jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan bentuk Boundman dan Tankman-nya. Ketika dia dilemparkan ke dalam struktur oleh Katakuri, dia mengambil dampak seperti biasanya, tidak seperti memantul seperti yang dia lakukan di Boundman. Selain itu, ia menerima serangan tumpul seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan daripada membuatnya terpental. Teknik yang dimanfaatkan * Dengan melapisi lengannya di Busoshoku Haki dan menggigit lengannya, Luffy mampu meniupkan sejumlah besar udara ke tubuhnya dan mengembang struktur berotot, dengan udara berhembus ke lengannya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Dalam bentuk ini, daya tahannya ditingkatkan ke titik di mana tendangan Busoshoku Haki ditingkatkan dari Donquixote Doflamingo, seorang Shichibukai, bangkit kembali tanpa membahayakan, karena tubuhnya mempertahankan sifat karetnya meskipun dilapisi Haki. thumb|Lengan Luffy berubah arah di udara. * |Paison|literally meaning "Ular"}}: Menggunakan kombinasi Busoshoku Haki dan tubuh karetnya, Luffy sekarang dapat mengarahkan ulang pukulannya selama serangan alih-alih menariknya kembali, membiarkan dirinya memotong untuk membangun yang diperlukan waktu antara serangan, membuat serangannya menjadi serangan semi-homing. Sementara dalam bentuk Boundman, serangan dapat melanjutkan peregangan tanpa kehilangan momentum; dalam bentuk Snakeman-nya, serangan itu selangkah lebih maju dengan terus mempercepat sampai Luffy menariknya. Boundman thumb|Luffy menggunakan Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun melawan Doflamingo. * |Gomu Gomu no Kongu Gan| secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Senjata Raja Kera"}} Gear Keempat Gomu Gomu no Bullet. Setelah mengepalkan tinjunya ke lengannya yang diperbesar (dan membuatnya terlihat seperti laras meriam yang sebenarnya), Luffy terbang ke arah lawannya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan melepaskan pukulan jarak pendek yang menghancurkan dengan kekuatan besar. Teknik ini memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menerobos pertahanan Haki-Doflamingo yang ditingkatkan sendiri dan melemparkan Shichibukai sepanjang jalan dari istana Dressrosa ke tengah kota. Teknik ini secara drastis lebih kuat daripada apa pun yang digunakan Luffy di Gear Second atau Gear Third, paling baik ditunjukkan ketika ia benar-benar tidak dapat membahayakan Cracker karunia Beli860.000.000 dengan Hawk Gatling atau Elephant Gun, setelah mereka diblokir dan dibelokkan oleh perisainya, tetapi mengirimnya terhuyung-huyung dengan Kong Gun sementara juga dengan mudah menghancurkan perisai. Kemudian, teknik ini juga memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menerobos pertahanan Haki-Katakuri sendiri yang ditingkatkan dan melemparkan Komandan Manis pergi ketika mereka bertarung di Dunia-Mirro. Namun, itu mudah diblokir oleh Charlotte Linlin ketika dia mengeraskan sikunya juga. "Kong" mengacu pada King Kong, gorila raksasa tituler dari film dengan nama yang sama. Dalam Viz Manga dan FUNimation subs, ini disebut Gum-Gum Kong Gun. thumb|225px|Luffy menggunakan Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider untuk melawan Doflamingo * |Gomu Gomu no Rino Shunaidā|secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Badak Howitzer"}} The Gear Keempat versi Gomu Gomu no Yari. Setelah mengompresi kedua kaki ke tubuhnya, Luffy memberikan tendangan terbang ganda. Ia memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mengirim lawan menabrak puluhan bangunan dan melintasi pusat kota. Ini pertama kali digunakan sebagai serangan mendadak terhadap Doflamingo. Howitzer adalah jenis meriam artileri laras pendek, dan "Schneider" merujuk pada Canon de 155 C modèle 1917 Schneider, howitzer yang digunakan oleh beberapa negara selama Perang Dunia I. Dalam sulih suara Manga dan FUNimation Viz, ini disebut Gum Gum Rhino Schneider. * |Gomu Gomu no Karuvarin|lsecara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Meriam Ular Besar"}} Gear Versi keempat Gomu Gomu no Pistol, Luffy meluncurkan pukulan lurus reguler pada lawannya, diperbesar dengan gerakan tambahan pada lawannya, ditambah . Namun, jika serangan itu meleset, itu dapat dikombinasikan dengan teknik Python untuk terus mengejar lawan sampai mendarat. Ini pertama kali digunakan saat mengudara melawan Doflamingo di Dressrosa dan cukup kuat untuk mengirimnya jatuh ke tanah dengan kecepatan tinggi. Culverin adalah senjata api yang relatif sederhana, leluhur dari senapan dan meriam. Dalam Viz Manga dan FUNimation subs, ini disebut Gum-Gum Culverin. * |Gomu Gomu no Daburu Karuvarin|literally meaning "Karet Karet Double Meriam Ular Besar"}} Gear Versi keempat Gomu Gomu no Twin Pistol. Luffy menarik kembali tangannya sebelum memukul lawannya dengan mereka. Ini pertama kali digunakan melawan Doflamingo, tetapi dimentahkan oleh Offwhite miliknya. * ' ・バズーカ|Gomu Gomu no Reo Bazūka|Secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Bazooka Singa"}} The Gear Keempat versi Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Setelah menarik kedua tangannya ke dalam pelukannya, Luffy "menembakkan" mereka pada lawannya dengan serangan telapak tangan ganda. Ini pertama kali digunakan saat mengudara melawan Doflamingo, dan kekuatannya membuatnya terbang di atas Dressrosa dan menyebabkannya menciptakan kawah besar ketika ia menabrak sisi King's Plateau. Dalam Viz Manga dan FUNimation subs, ini disebut Gum-Gum Leo Bazooka * |Gomu Gomu no Kingu Kongu Gan|Secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Senjata Besar Raja Kera"}} Elephant Gun, dan salah satu teknik paling kuat yang pernah digunakan Luffy dalam bentuk apa pun. Setelah Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya, seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Kong Gun, ia meniupkan sejumlah besar udara ke lengannya, secara drastis meningkatkan ukurannya, kemudian melepaskannya untuk pukulan yang menghancurkan. Ini pertama kali digunakan untuk mengalahkan Doflamingo, dan cukup kuat untuk menerobos teknik Spider Web Shichibukai dan God Thread secara bersamaan, sambil tetap mempertahankan momentum yang cukup untuk mengirimnya terbang ke kota di bawah dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk sepenuhnya meratakan kota dan menyebabkan tanah untuk melipat sendiri. Menggunakan teknik ini menyebabkan pola Haki di punggung Luffy mengembang dan menutupi seluruh punggungnya dengan pola yang lebih tebal.omu no King Kong Gun causes the Haki patterns of Luffy's back to thicken.}} Dalam Viz Manga dan FUNimation subs, ini disebut Gum-Gum King Kong Gun. * |Gomu Gomu no Kongu Orugan|Secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Monyet Raja Pembunuh Meriam Gagak"}} The Gear Versi keempat Gomu Gomu no Gatling dan versi api-cepat dari Kong Gun. Setelah mengepalkan kedua tinju ke lengannya, Luffy menggerakkan lengannya secara horizontal dengan cepat, dengan gambar-gambar memberikan kesan dua pasang lengan terwujud, sebelum melepaskan kesibukan pukulan berat terus menerus. Ini pertama kali digunakan melawan Prajurit Biskuit Cracker, dan setiap pukulan individu cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan perisai biskuit. Dalam Viz Manga, ini disebut Gum-Gum Kong Organ Gun. Non-Cannon * ・バズーカ|Gomu Gomu no Reo Rekkusu Bazūka|literally meaning "Karet Karet Basoka Raja Singa"}}:.Versi Gear Keempat dari Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka dan Gomu Gomu no Grizzly Magnum. Sebelum Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya seperti yang ia lakukan untuk Leo Bazooka, ia meniupkan sejumlah besar udara ke lengannya, secara drastis meningkatkan ukurannya, kemudian melepaskannya untuk pukulan yang menghancurkan, mirip dengan King Kong Gun. Ini pertama kali digunakan untuk mengalahkan Gild Tesoro. Dalam dub FUNimation, ini disebut Gum-Gum Leo Rex Bazooka. Snake Man * |Gomu Gomu no Jetto Karuvarin|secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Meriam Jet Ular Besar"}} Versi yang lebih cepat dari Gomu Gomu no Culverin Boundman. Luffy mengepalkan tinjunya dan melepaskannya, menggunakan Python untuk mengubah arah pukulannya sesuai dengan tindakan lawannya. Lengannya semakin kencang, dan kekuatan pukulan itu cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan Charlotte Katakuri ke dinding. Ini pertama kali digunakan melawan Katakuri. thumb|Luffy menggunakan Gomu Gomu no Black Mamba untuk melawan Katakuri * |Gomu Gomu no Burakku Manba|Secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Ular Hitam"}} : Luffy melengkung ke belakang dan mengompres kedua lengan sebelum melepaskan serangan cepat, menggerakkan lengannya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk memberi kesan beberapa tangan bergerak untuk menyerang. Seperti dengan Jet Culverin, Black Mamba melibatkan Luffy mengubah arah serangannya, tetapi gerakan mereka yang cepat membuat Black Mamba lebih sulit untuk dihindari. Tidak seperti mitranya dalam bentuk Boundman, Organ Kong, Luffy hanya memanifestasikan dua pasang afterimage, bukan tiga pasang, menunjukkan frekuensi serangan yang lebih rendah. Namun, ia menebusnya dengan kemampuan semi-homing dari Python, meskipun tidak seakurat Culverins. Ini pertama kali digunakan melawan Katakuri, meskipun ia berhasil mengelak atau memblokir sebagian besar serangan. thumb|Luffy menggunakan Gomu Gomu no King Cobra untuk melawan Katakuri * |Gomu Gomu no Kingu Kobura|secara harfiah berarti "Karet Karet Raja Ular"}}: Luffy mengompres lengannya, dan saat dia melepaskannya, bukannya langsung menargetkan lawannya, dia pertama kali melingkarkan lengannya sendiri sebelum mengirim tinjunya yang membesar ke arah lawannya. Loop lebar memberi akselerasi tambahan serangan, sehingga meningkatkan momentumnya, sementara memperbesar tinju menambah massa, kombinasi yang melipatgandakan kekuatan serangan ini. Ini pertama kali digunakan melawan Katakuri, berhasil menjatuhkannya dalam satu pukulan. Teknik Situasional Tankman: Versi Manpuku Ketika pertama kali formulir ini diperlihatkan, Luffy telah mengonsumsi banyak biskuit dan akibatnya tumbuh menjadi ukuran yang sangat besar dan membengkak, dan ia menyebut versi Tankman ini sebagai バージョン|Manpuku Bājon|lit. Versi Perut Penuh}} . Dalam bentuk ini, Luffy menyerupai pegulat sumo dengan proporsi berlebihan: sementara lengan dan kakinya sedikit meningkat ukurannya dengan otot, badannya yang dilapisi Busoshoku Haki menjadi jauh lebih besar dan benar-benar bulat, meskipun masih berotot dekat bagian atas. Haki yang berbentuk api juga menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya selain bahu dan lengannya. Bentuk ini juga memiliki kemiripan dengan penampilan Luffy ketika ia menggabungkan kekuatan Gear Second dan Gear Third menjadi satu saat melawan Gekko Moriah (Gigant Jet Shell). Dalam manga Viz itu disebut "Tankman: Stuffed Version". Tankman memberi Luffy kekuatan luar biasa berbasis Haki: sementara Cracker hampir memotong lengan Boundman Haki yang dilapisi Luffy dengan pedangnya, ia tidak dapat menusuk perut Luffy dengan pedang yang sama sedangkan yang terakhir berbentuk Tankman. Selain itu, bentuk ini semakin meningkatkan kekuatan dan besarnya pelanggaran berbasis kompresi Boundman dengan menggunakan perut Luffy yang besar sebagai peluncur, yang memungkinkannya untuk mengalahkan Cracker dengan meledakkannya melalui Tentara Biskuitnya yang sangat keras bersama Gomu Gomu no Cannonball. Serangan Buah Iblis yang diketahui yang digunakan Luffy dalam bentuk ini adalah sebagai berikut: thumb|Luffy menggunakan Gomu Gomu no Cannonball untuk mengalahkan Cracker * : Gear Keempat Gomu Gomu no Fusen dan Gomu Gomu no Orei Fire. Setelah menjebak musuh di dalam dirinya dengan mengompresi dan menarik perutnya, Luffy meluncurkan mereka ke depan dan ke udara dengan kekuatan dan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Teknik ini pertama kali digunakan untuk mengalahkan Charlotte Cracker, yang, ketika diluncurkan, membajak beberapa Tentara Biskuitnya yang sangat keras dan dikirim terbang jauh. Tambahan * Dalam Volume 79's SBS, terungkap bahwa Gear Fourth didasarkan pada entitas penjaga ganas yang disebut Nio Statue, yang cocok dengan kemauan Luffy untuk melindungi teman-teman krunya dengan hidupnya dan seterusnya. ** Uap yang dihasilkan tampaknya semi-gas, menyerupai pita dari patung Nio (inspirasi Gear Keempat). Perilaku uap ini termasuk nanti dalam manga. * Anime menambahkan beberapa detail selama transformasi Boundman yang tidak ada di manga: ** Di anime ini adalah yang pertama dari bentuk Luffy untuk memiliki soundtrack yang dibuat khusus untuk itu. Tema ini disebut "Gear Keempat" dan merupakan bagian dari Soundtrack Asli Dunia Baru One Piece. ** Buah Iblis Luffy, Gomu Gomu no Mi, dapat dilihat di latar belakang sementara tubuhnya sedang dilapisi dengan Busoshoku Haki. * Mirip dengan Gear Second, Gear Keempat memungkinkan Luffy untuk menggunakan teknik yang tampaknya menjadi bayangannya sendiri tentang kemampuan Rokushiki, pseudo-flight-nya memiliki kemiripan yang mencolok dengan Geppo, dan Leo Bazooka tampaknya mengingatkan pada Rokuogan (dengan Gear Second memungkinkan Luffy untuk bergerak dengan kecepatan yang mirip dengan Soru). * Konsep penarikan anggota tubuh ke dalam pertama kali digunakan oleh Kaku's Kirin Hodai. * Luffy diselimuti oleh Haki di hampir seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali untuk perut, dada, dan kepala, dan bayangan Haki di sekitar matanya mirip dengan seri Dragon Ball, Super Saiyan 4 (bukan Haki, Super Saiyan 4 ditutupi oleh rambut ). Selain itu, kedua formulir diberi nama setelah nomor 4. * Snakeman's Haki diwarnai dalam manga dengan cara yang sama Boundman diwarnai dalam anime. Tidak diketahui apakah itu akan menjadi warna aslinya atau jika Oda mengubahnya begitu dia melihat bagaimana Boundman diadaptasi ke anime. Bentuk Spesifik * Boundman menyerupai penampilan Luffy ketika ia menjadi Nightmare Luffy (kecuali untuk 'tato' Busoshoku Haki yang mengeras, bisep yang diperbesar dan batang yang lebih bundar) karena ukuran otot Luffy yang meningkat, bentuk rambut, dan ekspresi menyeramkan. * Posisi tangan Luffy untuk melakukan Leo Bazooka sangat menyerupai sikap Kamehameha dari seri Dragon Ball, manga yang sangat menginspirasi Oda. * Tidak termasuk Culverin dan variasinya, semua teknik Boundman dinamai mamalia, sedangkan teknik Snakeman dinamai ular. ** Ironisnya, kata "culverin" berasal dari couleuvre, kata Perancis untuk ular rumput. * Tampaknya setiap bentuk Gear Keempat memiliki variasi yang harus dipilih Luffy dengan hati-hati dalam pertarungan melawan musuh tertentu: ** Boundman tampaknya seimbang dalam ketiga kategori, bahwa ini akan sering menjadi bentuk Luffy ketika Gear Keempat diaktifkan. ** Snakeman lebih cepat dan cocok untuk serangan "snaking", tetapi mengorbankan pertahanan. ** Tankman memiliki daya tahan tertinggi (membuatnya ideal untuk pertahanan) tetapi memiliki kecepatan lebih lambat. * Dalam pewarnaan manga, uap yang dikeluarkan dari Boundman dan Snakeman berbayang berbeda, dengan Boundman memiliki rona ungu di sampul Volume 79, dan Snakeman memiliki rona oranye di sampul Volume 89. ** Uap Boundman berwarna merah dan oranye di sampul Bab 821. * Ketika Luffy berubah menjadi bentuk Snakeman di anime, uap mengambil bentuk beberapa ular, membungkusnya sebelum transformasi selesai. Refrensi Tautan Eksternal *Rubber – Wikipedia article about rubber *Yubari King – Wikipedia article about the actual fruit the Devil Fruit is apparently shaped after *Rubber Man - TV tropes wiki article on the rubber super power trope *Firearm – Wikipedia article about firearms in general for which a majority of Luffy's Devil Fruit techniques are named after Navigasi Situs ru:Гому Гому но Ми/Техники Четвёртого Гира pl:Gear FourthKategori:Buah Iblis Kategori:Paramecia Kategori:Teknik Bertarung